The present disclosure is directed to high pressure fluid rotary nozzle cleaning systems.
Conventional lance positioner guides are rigid frame structures that can be assembled adjacent a heat exchanger once the tube sheet flange cover has been removed. These work well when the heat exchanger access cover provides a straight access to the tubes, e.g., directly reveals the tube sheet. However, such structures cannot be used to position a flexible lance or rotary nozzle within a tube in a heat exchanger arrangement that has tube penetrations that are offset from the access cover such as in a package boiler heat exchanger water box. For such tube configurations it is extremely difficult to guide a high pressure nozzle into such tubes.